Sweet Drunkenness
by Hyrate
Summary: Natsu chose alcohol over Lucy and there was a fight! But how long can he ignore that sweet smell from the stellar mage? WARNING! EXPLICIT! HYRATE!XXX


**Sweet ****Drunkenness**

**-_Hyrate-_**

_**WARNING: EXPLICIT CONTENT/NOT SUITABLE TO AGES UNDER 18**_

**_FULL OF EXPLICIT WORDS! WARNING NOT FOR EVERYONE TO READ!_**

**_(Hyrate Alert! You know very well what that means)_**

"Aren't you drinking too much?" Lucy asked him as he gulped down his liquor.

"Whaddya mean too much?" Natsu asked as he did not bother to look at her but emptied his glass.

"Idiot." The blonde girl beside him muttered, "You're drinking as if you're going to disappear for seven years!"

"Ahhhh…" Natsu breathed, then grabbed another tankard on his table, "What are you talking about? Like hell I'll disappear for seven years! That's idiotic! Now this is yummy…"

"Hey- Natsu I'm talking to you!"

"Leave me alone, I need to finish my drink! And there's no way whatever you're gonna say is more delicious than this!"

Lucy looked offended. "This idiot…if you weren't cute…"

Natsu raised the tankard to his lips, but not before he gave her a slight glance.

"You said something?"

"Neve rmind." Lucy stood up and left him alone as he drowned himself to the alcohol. "Idiot."

An hour later, Natsu drank his twelfth tankard of alcohol and slammed the glass down his table.

"Ahh!" he cooed in satisfaction and drunkenness, "Alright I want more!"

He looked pointedly at the counter where Mira-san was only to find her chatting happily with the other girls.

"Hey- Mira!" he called loudly, "More alcohol!"

But nobody heard him so he stood up, swayed on the spot and headed whizzing toward the counter.

He found himself a few seconds later standing behind a girl with a blond hair and a very sweet smell. She was sitting on one of the stools and talking with Mirajane. Natsu knew her and with sudden familiarity enveloping his sensitive nose, he daringly wrapped his arms around her waist and shouted drunkenly-

"Lucy~!"

"Kyaaah!" Lucy shouted in surprise and Natsu felt a slap on his face.

Natsu hit the floor that made some members look at him in surprise.

"Don't surprise me like that, moron!" Lucy said in spite of herself. Then, noticing that everybody was looking, the stellar mage sighed.

Moments later, a cold splash of water had awoken Natsu's senses. He found himself blinking up a four headed corn hair… no wait a moment… it must be a sweet corn because of the smell… Natsu blinked again and all of a sudden Lucy's familiar face came into view.

"…what the heck are you doing you idiot? I had to pull you in here so you woud'nt make a scene!"

"Lucy…" Natus grinned. A strong appealing smell seemed to be coming out of Lucy and it was attracting his every senses. Blinking more, Natsu realized Lucy must have pulled him inside the restroom because he could see the cubicles.

"Next time don't drink too much if you can't hold yourself!" Lucy said finally.

Natsu got on his feet then swayed toward Lucy.

"Your smell-" he started distractedly as he reached toward her.

"What about it?" Lucy blinked at him, "Stop waling around you drunk! You're bothering me! And just after you told me to leave you alone- What are you doing-!"

Natsu kissed her on the lips. He felt her struggle but his instincts told him not to let her go. So he went on and kissed her. It was very sweet, and very delicious to his mouth. Her lips were very soft, and he liked what he was doing. She was struggling against him, but after a few moments he felt her giving in… his tongue must have done the trick.

They pulled apart after that and then looked at one another. Lucy's face was so red and very cute that Natsu just want to kiss her again and again… She had given in, the way her eyes were so seductive and silently waiting for more… and he felt his urge increase…where did this instinct come from?

"Lucy, wanna beat my dick to pulp?"

Lucy turned scarlet. Even though his head was swimming, Natsu only wants to do one thing that moment.

"Give me a break!" Lucy shouted as she turned to go, "sober up, Natsu!"

Natsu caught her wrist and pulled her back, and then kissed her once more.

"Natsu-" Lucy whispered hesitantly as Natsu leaned on her neck and licked it. "No- don't... someone might see us- idiot-!"

"Don't worry about a thing..."

"You're drunk... don't do this...!"

"Feel me..."

Natsu's hungry soul had made him wrap his arms around her and pulled her close to his body as if her body heat was a magnetic force he could not dispel. He pressed his thigh between her legs and felt her coil as it touched the underneath of her short skirt.

"Natsu…oh…" she moaned as she willingly pressed her body to him, spreading her legs as she rub her heating lower part on his leg, but at the same time moaning- "someone might…see…"

"You're turned on..." Natsu supplied, "Keep rubbing it..."

"I'm serious!" Lucy exclaimed as her heated eyes caught his. The dragon slayer rolled his eyes, carried her around the butt, and then pulled her in a cubicle and shut the door. He then pressed Lucy on the door and pulled her shirt up, revealing two healthy boobs hiding beneath a pink laced bra. He hungrily groped on them, pushing the pink lace away and licking her nipples one by one.

"Ahhh…." Lucy moaned as her body responded to his touch. Natsu circled his tongue on her erected nipples and then sucked them gently like a hungry animal. Lucy's arms wrapped around his shoulders as he sucked and sucked on her nipples, drying them from any perspiration they might give out.

"So soft…" he whispered as he bit her breast and she moaned again. "Big... delicious tits..."

"Natsu…" Lucy's tearful voice made him more adventurous. He trailed his hands down her sexy curve, to her waist, and then to her skirt. Without ado, he pulled her skirt down, making her quiver as he too slid down below her in the process. He caressed his hands on her slender legs, up to her sensitive part where pandora's box lay hidden. Natsu licked his lips as he gently pushed her legs apart, revealing a lace of cloth that seemed to be the only hindrance on his way to heaven's door.

Natsu pressed his face between her thighs.

"Smells good…" he said, "and you're wet."

"Idiot...don't say... erotic things..." Lucy had her eyes close with her cheeks flushed, "hurry up,.. Natsu!"

Natsu obeyed her and pulled her panty lace down to her ankles. He then lunge forward and licked her reddening insides and savored the fluid that was coming out of her like a hot spring.

Lucy cried out loud as his tongue played inside her, teasing her to release more, and daring her to scream loudly. Natsu was the better judge as fluid after fluid came out of her and he continued to take them in like it was his water of life.

The dragon slayer undressed himself, took hold of his manhood and rubbed it, making sure that t was standing hard. It was. Without stopping to warn her, he grabbed her left leg from the under and pulled it upward, making her stand on her right leg alone. Natsu pinned the left leg on the wall, and then pointed the head of his dick on her opening.

"Ready to eat?"he whispered on her ears as he caught her mouth and kissed it. Lucy gave a simple nod. Natsu did not wait any further as he thrust his whole being inside her.

"Kyaaahhh~!"

Natsu pressed his body in agitation as his rhythm caught up with his body and his speed demanded for a harder push.

"Oh my- its too big! Ahh! Nat-su!" Lucy's frantic cried were heard but Natsu did not mind if anybody could hear them as he concentrated on his dick digging in her hot inside.

"Wow.. your'e amazing..." he whispered after a few moments, "You're just eating my dick up...ahhh- so good! Mmm! ahhh... Lucy...!"

"Natsu!" Lucy grabbed a fistful of the dragon slayers' hair, and then pulled his neck to her and clung to him as they both got the pace of sex. "More...ohhhhhhh!"

"Such a sexy voice..." Natsu's hands flew on her breasts and groped on them like an octopus. He then kissed her, this time willing her mouth to open so that their tongue's could meet. It was the hottest kiss he had ever made in his life.

"Oh shit... I'm cumming..." he whispered to her as his dick warned him to prepare.

"Ohhh..." Lucy embraced him tightly as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Their release came and both dropped on the bowl in exhaustion.

**~6969696969699696969696~**

A little bit later the two was be found sitting closeted together in a long chair in the bar behind a table with two glasses on it for them. Lucy had her head on Natsu's chest while the dragon slayer slept soundly with his arms wrapped around her.

The Fairy Tail members would look at them every now and then. Grey had even took his time by gazing at them with one of his eyebrows raised.

"So... they got along in the end, eh?"

"I think its more than the 'get along' thing." Levy answered from behind him, "Aren't they cute as a couple?"

"Beats me." Grey shrugged.

"Are you jealous, Grey-sama?" Lluvia asked with enthusiasm in her voice, "We can also do the same-"

"No, thanks, I'll pass." Grey said with an exasperated look, "I don't know what made Natsu commit to a girl, an idiot like him, but I'm not like him..."

"But we can do it too!" Lluvia suggested as she followed Grey around. "I heard those two in the rest room-"

"What are you talking about? And stop following me!"

Natsu leaned his head on Lucy's, as he muttered to his sleep...

"Grey... you idiot..."

**THE END**


End file.
